LOVE Puppy
by HiddenWolf97
Summary: Dudley is a lovable oaf who has good intensions, despite his failures, trying everything to be "Father of the Year." Kitty is a loving mother who supports Dudley for his efforts, but corrects his mistakes. (I had to re-post this story to fix the order of chapters again. As a bonus, all chapters are fixed. The errors are gone. Please read them again to see the changes.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in Petropolis and blah blah blah. Let's just skip all the way to where we see the TUFF agents having a normal day at work.

A tan cat with green eyes named Kitty Katswell sat down at her cubicle and waited for her partner, Dudley Puppy, a white dog with a black shirt and blue eyes. Do I really need to describe the characters' appearance? You've seen the TUFF Puppy show for crying out loud!

Meanwhile, The Chief sat in his office and tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk and waited for Dudley to barge in and give him another excuse for being late for the eighth consecutive time. The Chief reached across his desk to press the button for the intercom and ordered Kitty to report to his office.

"What's the problem Chief?" Kitty said as she stormed in The Chief's office.

The Chief sighed. "It's your partner, Katswell. Do you have any idea why he is later than usual today?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Do you realize that I will have to fire him if he shows up late again tomorrow?"

Kitty gasped. "No, Chief please! I'd hate to see Dudley leave!"

"Why are you worried about him? Aren't you the one to face the consequences whenever he compromises the mission?"

"Well yeah, but he kind of grows on me, you know? We're partners and best friends. We've been through a lot together ever since you recruited him."

The Chief nodded. "That is true. But if you really want him to keep his job, I suggest that you talk some sense into him. I wonder what could be so important that's keeping him from showing up early anyway?"

**At The Petropolis Water Park...**

"There is nothing more important than spending time at the water park!" Dudley yelled as he slid down a spiral water slide.

Dudley made a splash into the pool as he fell off the end of the slide. His friend Roger, who was relaxing on an inflatable chair in the pool became soaked with water.

Dudley's other friend Spike, who was a pit bull breed of dog and had grey fur, made a bigger splash when he fell off the end of the slide.

"Hey guys, let's go to my place and watch some comedy movies and play games on my Super Nintendo." Said Dudley.

"You have a Super Nintendo Dudley? But that's an old gaming console." Roger said.

"I know, I couldn't ask my mom for a modern gaming console because she would never buy one for me. In fact this one time, I asked her if I could have an Xbox360 for my birthday. Instead, she decided to be difficult and got a box, drew an "X" on it, and spun it around in a 360 degree circle. I asked her what that was and she said it's an Xbox360."

The three decided to grab a drink at the juice bar before they left the water park. They sat down on the stools mounted to the ground and the bartender looked strangely familiar to Dudley.

"Hey Fartpants! Long time no see!"

"It's Partpans! Which is totally not Snaptrap spelled backwards! Anyways, what can I get you?"

"I'll have lemonade, Roger wants a vanilla milkshake, and Spike wants a blueberry slushy."

Partpans prepared their drinks and placed a tiny metallic device in Dudley's drink. Then he placed their drinks in front of them and immediately began gulping them down. All of a sudden, Dudley began choking and fell to the floor which surprised his friends.

They stopped to help Dudley except for Partpans, who immediately ran away from the scene. Out of nowhere, Kitty came running towards Dudley, who was on the floor still choking. She grabbed the lemonade from the counter and made Dudley drink it to stop the choking. It did the trick, and Dudley smiled when he realized that Kitty had come to his rescue.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question Kitty."

"We received intel that Snaptrap was impersonating the bartender here in this water park. I'm here to investigate and that's when I found you."

"Kitty, there is no way that could have been Snaptrap. It was my old roommate, Partpans!"

Kitty facepalmed herself. "Don't you get it? There was no Partpans! It was just Snaptrap in disguise all along!"

"That explains why he took off in such a hurry and didn't help me. By the way, thanks for helping me Kitty."

Kitty sighed. "Let's just get you back to TUFF HQ."

**At TUFF HQ**

Dudley was ordered to report to the Chief's office but he felt very nervous about it. The Chief was going to scold him and he knew it. Kitty decided to go with Dudley to help explain the situation. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door to the Chief's office, and Kitty closed it behind him.

"Sit." The Chief sounded oddly calm. Dudley and Kitty took seats in front of the Chief's desk.

"What is your excuse this time, Agent Puppy?" Dudley felt so nervous that he couldn't find the words to speak, so Kitty spoke up for him.

"I was there with him Chief. I found him on the ground suffocating at the water park." The Chief raised an eyebrow.

"But the reason for him being there doesn't matter. Snaptrap spiked his drink and that's how he began choking."

The Chief was about to say something, but Keswick barged into the Chief's office.

"Ch-Ch-Chief! You've got to see this! Snaptrap is a-a-about to broadcast a message on the TUFF monitor!"

The Chief shot a glare at Dudley. "We'll discuss this later."

The Chief, Kitty, and Dudley walked quickly to see Snaptrap on the giant monitor.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap-" Dudley cut him off.

"Okay seriously, your introduction is getting old! We know who you are so stop saying your full name! Jeez! You say that in every episode before you tell us about your evil schemes!"

Snaptrap sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that the writers for this show aren't getting paid enough to write better scripts and good plots for episodes. Anyhow, I've placed a tiny bomb in your lemonade, which will explode in exactly fourty-eight hours. Now why hasn't this scenario ever been made for an episode before? I'll admit it's a good one. Snaptrap out!"

"And your closing message needs to be changed as well." The Chief, Kitty, and Keswick circled around Dudley.

"Keswick, can't you just perform surgery on Dudley and take the bomb out?" Asked Kitty.

"I would luh-luh-love to Agent Katswell, but unfortunately I'm not a doctor. I'm juh-just an inventor." Said Keswick then turned to Dudley. "I'm so suh-sorry, Agent Puppy."

"Dudley, is there any last request that you have to make your final hours worth living?" Kitty asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, there is. I would like to spend my final hours with you. If you don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**DOOM HQ**

Snaptrap and his lackeys sat at their conference table in silence and bored to tears. Snaptrap had no plans going on about what crimes they should commit.

Ollie the British possum cleared his throat and decided to speak up. "So boss, when are you going to tell Agent Puppy that the whole bomb situation is just a prank?"

Snaptrap thought about it for a moment. "Eh, I'll do it whenever the mood strikes me."

"But what about Katswell? And Agent Puppy's other friends and family? They are probably worried sick about his so-called sudden death."

"That's precisely the point, Ollie."

Larry the shrew chimed in. "That's low even for you, Snaptrap."

Snaptrap grabbed his blaster from the table. "Quiet Larry! No one asked you! Now go jump in the shark tank before I blast you!"

Larry sighed and did as he was told. He climbed up the ladder and dived in the shark tank. However, something odd about the sharks grabbed Larry's attention.

"Hey, what's wrong with the sharks? They're not trying to eat me!"

Snaptrap noticed this too and turned to Ollie.

"Remember I told you to order new sharks on the Evil Shopping Channel?"

"Yeah boss, why?"

"Did you happen to order the vegetarian sharks by mistake?"

"It's possible."

"Great! The money I had on my credit card was wasted! Even worse, I can't watch Larry swim for his life! I was hoping that would be the most entertaining thing I would've seen on this boring day!"

Francisco had an idea. "Ay boss, why don't we look for Katswell and Puppy and spy on them? I'd bet you'd love to see how she's taking her partner's death really hard."

"That's a brilliant idea Francisco! Let's go!"

Snaptrap and his lackeys headed out to the bus stop, since he sold the DOOM van to put some money in his credit card. The Evil Shopping Channel does not accept refunds, which made it worse.

**Dudley's House**

Dudley's mother was taking her son's death really hard, which neither did she or Dudley know it was a prank.

"Oh Dudley! I can't believe my baby is going to die before I do!"

"Mom, I'm not a baby!"

"No you're not, but you're still _my_ baby no matter what. I can't believe my ex is this horrible! No wonder why you didn't want him around me."

"Mom, it's okay. That's all in the past and he's out of your life."

"How can you say that it's okay? You're going to die from his own hands! I'm going to sue him after you're gone, then I'll use that money and pay for your funeral!" Said Dudley's mother as she was choked up with tears.

"And when you're gone, who's going to keep me company? I've lost so many family members throughout the years, especially your dad." It was too much for her to handle and went upstairs to her room to cry. Dudley decided this was a good time to leave his mother alone to mourn. Dudley called to his mother upstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to spend time with my friend Kitty for a while, I'll be back later!" There was no response, so he headed out the door. Dudley jumped in his car and left to Kitty's apartment.

**The Catwalk Apartments**

Kitty was sitting down at her kitchen table preparing a list of things to do with Dudley. She titled it "Activities To Do W/Dudley" She even drew a heart next to his name.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Kitty got up from the table to answer it. To her surprise, it was Dudley. As she stared at him, her knees felt a little weak.

"Kitty, are you okay? You're acting kind of weird."

"I'm fine. Any way, let's get this list started, shall we?"

"You made a list of things we're doing together?"

Kitty felt a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I didn't want to waste any time thinking off hand of the things we could do so I made this."

"Alright, what's first on the list?" The first thing on the list was 'play a sport' but she chose 'watch a movie at the theatre' instead because she wanted to pretend that she and Dudley were on a date.

"The first activity is: watch a movie at the movie theatre."

"Oh, could we go see that new romantic movie called 'A Chance for Romance'? I just want to laugh and roll my eyes at the cheesy romantic lines from the characters."

Kitty laughed. "Sure. Anything you want."

The two drove off in Dudley's car and arrived just in time at the theatre because the movie started in less than fifteen minutes. Dudley payed for their tickets and Kitty payed for popcorn. They decided to share one large popcorn since most of the large buckets of popcorn were sold out.

They walked in the screening room and realized it wasn't that packed with people. The front rows were heavily taken and only one couple in the middle row. Dudley suggested that they should sit in the back row like most couples on a date to see a movie.

"So Dudley, why did you specifically want me to spend time with you?"

Dudley wanted to tell her exactly why, but he didn't think it was the right time. Then again, he may never get another chance to tell her. The clock was ticking on the bomb and he knew he has to make his move soon.

"Because-" Dudley fumbled for the right words. Once he did, he decided to man up and get straight to the point. "Because I have a crush on you. There I said it." Dudley said proudly.

Kitty was in shock by Dudley's confidence and she didn't know how to respond. She decided not to respond with words, but with actions.

Kitty leaned close to Dudley to kiss him. As their lips touched, Dudley quivered with his eyes open then slowly closed them as he returned the kiss. Finally, the two broke the kiss for air. Kitty embraced her best friend who was now her boyfriend. The two finally let go before the lights faded to black and the previews began playing.


	3. Chapter 3

After the movie, Dudley decided to take Kitty out for dinner at a nice restaurant. The two walked through the entrance and waited to be seated at a table. An elderly waiter, who is a cat with grey fur wearing a black tuxedo, came up to Dudley and Kitty.

"Table for two please."

"Yes, follow me." The waiter said with a french accent.

The waiter directed them to their table. Before Kitty sat down, Dudley pulled out her chair for her like a gentleman.

"What would you like this evening, Monsieur?" Dudley assumed that the waiter was talking to him and assumed that french word meant mister, or sir.

"I'll have some cherry wine and a large steak." The waiter wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"And what would you like, Mademoiselle?"

"I'll have a tuna salad and cherry wine." The waiter wrote it down.

"I'll return with your appetizer shortly." The waiter turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"This place is nice and expensive, Dudley. Can you really afford to pay the bill afterwards?"

"Yeah, I mean I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I saved up a lot of money for a day like this."

"You mean all this time you were saving up for a day when we might go out? That's so sweet!"

Dudley blushed. "Well yes, but also I was looking forward to buying an Xbox360 because my mom won't buy one for me."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it ruined a birthday for me. But it's okay, at least I could spend my money on you. I probably wouldn't have enough time to enjoy my Xbox anyway."

Kitty looked away from Dudley and sighed.

"Kitty, are you okay?"

"Not really. I've been happy being your girlfriend for a few hours and I hate to be reminded of your death."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It practically is my fault. I should have shown up to work instead of spending time at the water park."

Kitty smiled. "But look at the bright side. If you weren't in this situation, we wouldn't be together." Dudley smiled back and just at that moment, the waiter returned with their appetizer.

"Tonight's appetizer is our finest sugar biscuits."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want a sugary aftertaste when I begin eating my steak so could you somehow remove the sugar?"

The waiter became furious but didn't show it on his face.

"Yes Monsieur, I'll do that right away." The waiter said in a calm tone.

The waiter picked up the silver plate with the sugar biscuits and took it back to the kitchen. He walked to the nearest closet and shut the door behind him.

He stretched out the front part of his pants and tossed a few biscuits in it, then closed it. He did the same with the back part of his pants.

His stomach felt queazy for a moment and let out what sounded like a zipper that's slowly opening. He took out the biscuits and placed them on the silver platter then walked out of the closet and returned to Dudley and Kitty's table.

"Here you go, now you won't taste any sugar now. Enjoy!" Once the waiter placed the biscuits on the table, he walked away trying his hardest not to laugh. Dudley grabbed a biscuit and took a bite of it.

"He's right, there is no sugar. What a nice guy!" Dudley exclaimed.

After they finished their dinner, they left a tip for their waiter and left the restaurant. They stood in the parking lot to make out before driving off. Just then, Snaptrap and his lackeys were walking away from the bus stop.

"Man, how many bus stops was that Ollie?" Asked Snaptrap.

"Too many to count, boss."

"I hope we're not wasting our time. We could not find Agent Katswell and Puppy anywhere, so hopefully we're close to them now."

"Isn't that them right there?" Snaptrap looked in the direction of where Ollie was pointing and noticed a familiar white dog and a tan cat kissing in the restaurant parking lot.

"Wait, that can't be them. They're not even a couple...unless... no! This is not what I expected at all! I wanted Katswell to be in misery knowing her partner is dying soon! I didn't set this up to make them fall head over heels for each other!" Snaptrap reached for his cell phone in his pocket and dialed a number.

"Yeah, this is Verminious Snaptrap, and everything did not go according to plan, so it's time for Plan B. The next time you see Katswell, you know what to do." Snaptrap hung up his phone.

"Who was that, boss?" Asked Ollie.

"I can't give any names because the reader isn't supposed to find out until the next chapter. But it is someone who I've hired as part of my back up plan as a result of this plan's failure."

"Boss, I think you're going overboard with this prank now."

"Who cares what you think? I know what I'm doing!"

Kitty and Dudley stopped making out and got in the car and drove away.

"Dudley, why don't we go to my place and have a little fun?"

Dudley grinned. "Might as well. I only have a few days left to live and that's something I've never done before. I believe this is the perfect time to say it."

"Say what?"

"YOLO!"

"YOLO? What does that mean?"

"You Only Live Once. All the cool kids say it."

"It sounds like a phrase that gets old and annoying really quickly." Said Kitty in a playful tone.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Dudley was pulled from his sleep by his phone ringing and answered with a drowsy voice.

"Hello?"

"Agent Puppy, this is the Chief. Me, Keswick, and the rest of the staff at TUFF has organized a party for you. Don't take this the wrong way, but we're throwing a party because you're dying soon. We'd like to spend your final day with you. Come over as soon as you can."

Dudley responded excitedly "I WILL BE THERE!"

The Chief said "Jeez Dudley, now my ear drums are throbbing!" then hung up. Dudley's yelling rudely awakened Kitty.

"Dudley, what was that for?"

"TUFF is throwing me a party because I'm dying today!"

"And you want to celebrate your own death?" Kitty said as she chuckled.

"No it's not like that, they're doing this because they want to make my final day of life worth living. Let's get dressed and go."

After Dudley and Kitty got ready, they got in Dudley's car and drove to TUFF HQ. When they arrived, they could hear techno music playing loudly from inside the building.

"Dudley, could you maybe tell them to lower the volume of the music? I don't like loud music, which is why I rarely go to parties."

"It will be fine Kitty, I'll show you a good time." Dudley smiled as he said that and kissed Kitty before walking in together. As they walked in, they were surprised to be greeted by Keswick.

"Hey A-A-Agent Puppy! Ready to have the time of your life?" Keswick noticed Dudley and Kitty were holding hands.

"Congratulations you two! I nuh-nuh-never realized you would be closer than fr-fr-friends in one day. I'll admit, that was unpredictable like muh-me on the dance floor! Ha ha. I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Kitty noticed there wasn't a huge crowd, which was good to know because she hates huge crowds. That is another aspect that keeps her away from parties.

"You know Dudley, this may not be so bad after all. I don't mind the loud music anymore, but I just hate large crowds of people. Luckily there isn't."

Dudley smiled. "See? I knew you would warm up to this party sooner or later. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be back. Talk to the Chief or something."

As Dudley walked to the punch bowl, a dark figure watched him from behind some people. The figure spoke on it's wrist comm.

"He's in my sight Snaptrap, I'm about to make my move."

"Is he alone?"

"Yeah, he's right here by the punch bowl."

"Okay, move in. I'll contact my other agent to help move forward with Plan B."

As Dudley just got finished pouring himself and Kitty a glass of punch, he noticed a sexy female fox approaching him at the corner of his eye. As he turned to face her, she grinned at him seductively.

"Aren't you Dudley Puppy?"

Dudley looked worried and stammered when he answered. "Y-yes." The female fox walked around Dudley and rubbed his shoulders.

"You must be so tense from knowing you're dying tomorrow."

Then she whispered in his ear. "But I can make your time worth while."

She aggressively pushed Dudley into a wall and kept him still. He struggled to get her away, but she was oddly strong.

"Stop! I have a girlfriend!"

"Then where is she?"

"Not right here with me obviously!"

"That's too bad, she should count herself lucky for having such a cute guy like you. She should learn not to leave you alone when I'm around."

"She didn't leave me, I left her!"

"Oh, so it's that way, huh? That makes this predicament even better. When you get caught, I will just say that you saw me and that's the whole reason you came here."

Dudley became furious. "GET AWAY! I will personally place you under custody for sexual harassment!"

The fox laughed. "And how will you do that? You can't even push me away." The fox lady leaned in and kissed Dudley.

At that moment, Kitty wondered what was taking Dudley so long to get punch. When she finally found Dudley, she felt her heart shatter in a thousand pieces.

"Dudley!"

"Kitty, it's not what it looks like!"

She broke into tears. "It's exactly what it looks like! What's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you now?"

"She knows I'm with you-" Before Dudley could continue, Kitty cut him off.

"So you told her that you already have a girlfriend, but you insisted on doing this anyway? Why would you trade me for this bitch? I hope you go to hell when you die!"

Kitty had seen enough and ran away crying. After the fox watched her leave, she finally got off of Dudley, and before he could take any action to hand cuff her, she ran away and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"I need to find Kitty!"

The fox stayed hidden until she watched Dudley run in Kitty's direction. Her body began morphing green and black, and soon turned into The Chameleon. He turned on his wrist comm to speak to Snaptrap.

"I hope you're making my actions worth while by paying me some big money, Snaptrap."

Snaptrap couldn't help but laugh crazily.

"I lied about the whole thing, I'm not actually paying you! I'm completely broke!"

Snaptrap laughed even harder, which made the Chameleon angry. He shut off his wrist comm, took it off and smashed it on the ground. He began storming his way out of the building until the sensors by the door caught him and an alarm went off. But he didn't care, he continued to leave the building furiously.

Meanwhile, Kitty was on the second floor crying to herself. She made sure no one was around, but she didn't notice Eric the water delivery guy was watching her. He approached Kitty slowly and quietly. He quickly tied Kitty up and placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She began mumbling and Eric grinned.

"I'm sorry Katswell, it's nothing personal, but Snaptrap is paying me handsomely to capture you. You see, Snaptrap was not satisfied with the way the bomb incident turned out. You and Agent Puppy fell in love and that was not the kind of reaction that Snaptrap was expecting."

Kitty became angry with Eric and wanted to severely hurt him.

"Oh and another thing, the whole 'bomb incident' is just a prank. Snaptrap placed a tiny magnet in Agent Puppy's drink. Also, the Chameleon was disguised as that fox lady who made out with Agent Puppy."

Kitty was now completely furious with both Eric and The Chameleon for getting involved in this. She wanted to scratch their eyes out, break a few bones, or murder them. All of the above sounded good, but it was useless to even try escaping from the rope tied around her. She could only wait and see if Dudley will come to her rescue.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric put Kitty in a large body bag and carried her off to his car to take her to DOOM HQ. Meanwhile, Dudley gave up searching for Kitty to explain the situation, but maybe she'd hit him before he even got a word out to her.

The last place he decided to check was the parking garage to see if Kitty left the building. To his surprise, it was still parked in the same spot when he arrived to TUFF HQ. He decided to go home and visit his mother one last time. When he finally pulled up in her driveway, his mother came out to greet him.

"I began to worry you weren't coming back. You spent the whole day yesterday with your friend. Is she just a friend or your girlfriend?"

"She was my girlfriend, but a freak accident happened and we kind of... broke up."

"I'm sorry about that, Dudley. Was it your fault or her fault?"

"It wasn't either our faults. I tried to explain everything to her, but she couldn't stand the sight of me anymore so she left."

"And what did you two do that took an entire day anyway? Did you have sex with her?"

"Mom, I will not talk about that with you!"

"You could tell me you at least used protection."

Dudley turned around without saying anything and walked inside his mother's house.

"You know Dudley, the best thing you can do right now is try to talk to her about it while you still can. Don't leave her under the impression that she made a mistake being your girlfriend. Let her reminisce about the good times you two spent together when you were alive. Give her a call." Dudley's mother handed him the phone.

"Are you sure?" His mother smiled at him and winked, then walked to the kitchen. Dudley dialed Kitty's home phone, but there was no answer. He tried calling her from his cell phone, but there was still no response.

"Hey mom, Kitty didn't answer. She must hate my guts for even trying to contact her. Should I go to her apartment and talk to her?"

"It's up to you, Dudley. Whatever you think is best." Dudley ran into the kitchen to give his mother a hug before he left.

"Just in case I don't make it back to see you again. I love you mom, and you've always been there for me through the good and bad times. I can't thank you enough for all the sweet things you did for me. I can honestly never think of a way to repay you for it. This is goodbye. And thank you for your encouraging advise."

As Dudley ran out the door, his mother watched him and cried as he drove away to the Catwalk Apartments. When Dudley arrived at Kitty's apartment, he knocked on her door, but there was no answer. Three minutes passed and she still didn't answer the door.

"Kitty, I know you're mad at me, but believe me, I would never trade you for anyone because you're beautiful, smart, and strong. I consider myself lucky to have you because you're the only girl I've ever dated in my life."

There was still no response.

"Alright Kitty, you left me no choice but to force myself in." With all his might, Dudley took a few steps back to take a running start, then busted down Kitty's door with all his strength. Once he was in, he checked in every room for her, but she wasn't home.

"Well this sucks! I prepared that entire speech on my way over here only to find out I was talking to myself. Yet, I still continue to talk to myself."

Dudley sought help from TUFF to find out where Kitty went and was once again greeted by Keswick.

"Agent Puh-Puh-Puppy, you're back so soon. What's up?"

"Keswick, this is really important. Kitty is missing!" The Chief could hear Dudley's voice from outside of his office and decided to see Dudley.

"What's the matter Agent Puppy?"

"Chief, Kitty isn't home and she won't answer my phone calls! Do you remember where she went when she left the party?"

"Sorry, but I don't."

The giant TUFF monitor turned on revealing Snaptrap.

"There is no new intro this time. Sorry, Agent Puppy. Unless you want me to go back to the traditional phrase."

"No, that's fine. Anyways, go on."

"I've hired The Chameleon to force you and Agent Katswell to break up."

"Wait, The Chameleon wasn't even around when this happened!"

"Are you sure it wasn't The Chameleon disguised as the fox who kissed you?" Snaptrap said as he grinned.

Things started making sense to Dudley now, but he couldn't believe The Chameleon would do that to him for money.

"Aw that is sick, Snaptrap! How much did you bribe The Chameleon into humiliating himself?"

"I told him I would pay him after he did the job, but I lied. I have no money on me. I'm not even paying Eric either. Anyways, the real reason I contacted you is to warn you to stay away from Agent Katswell. She's held captive in my lair."

Snaptrap held up a remote to the screen.

"See this? This is the detonator to the tiny bomb I planted in you. I can set it off at any time, but I'm giving you a choice to either witness one more sunset, or die earlier than expected. If you don't take my warning seriously, I won't hesitate to press the button. You have exactly an hour left until the bomb goes off. Snaptrap out!"

The TUFF monitor turned off when Snaptrap ended his message.

"Come on guys, we've got to save Kitty!" Dudley exclaimed.

"But Duh-Duh-Dudley! You heard what Snaptrap said! If you attempt to save Agent Kah-Kah-Katswell, he'll kill you!"

"If he does, then so be it. I'm not doing this out of suicide, I'm doing this out of love. She has to know one way or another that I love her no matter what. I'd do anything for her, even if it means sacrificing my life."

"I'm with Agent Puppy on this one, Keswick. The least we can do is help him one last time." Said The Chief.

"Okay, I'll go with Agent Puppy's puh-puh-plan." Said Keswick.

Dudley, Keswick, and The Chief raced to the TUFF mobile to rescue Dudley's damsel in distress.

**DOOM HQ**

"Boss, Agent Puppy is coming for her, isn't he?"

"Oh you know it. You'd think if this was a real situation and not a prank, he would actually make the smart choice and leave well enough alone. When he arrives, just play along okay? This is the final phase of my prank, I promise."

"Do you realize how much everyone will hate you after they're informed that this was a prank the whole time? I'll admit, this is all unnecessary."

"Ollie, when you become the leader of your own villain clan, you can decide whether your evil plans are good ideas or not."


	6. Chapter 6

"Screw you, Snaptrap!"

Snaptrap laughed like a maniac as he watched Eric leave DOOM HQ empty-handed. After Eric left in his car and , Dudley, Keswick and The Chief arrived at DOOM HQ. Snaptrap heard another car approaching and whispered to his lackeys.

"Hurry! Get into positions!"

The three TUFF agents got out of the car and quietly approached the entrance of DOOM HQ.

"Let's avoid alerting Snaptrap and his lackeys, okay? Let's be quick and quiet about this."

The Chief and Keswick nodded in acknowledgment. The three got out of the TUFF mobile and crept through the main entrance. They spotted Kitty tied up in a chair, but something was odd about the whole set up. Kitty was sitting in the chair with a light shone on her while the room surrounding her was dark. It was as is she was

"Wait. This could be a trap. They must have known we would show up."

"Duh-Duh-Dudley, it's in your nature to do suh-suh-something stupid and suicidal like this. You duh-don't think everyone knows you by now?"

"Keswick, if you had a girlfriend, you would understand. I'm not following my mind, I'm following my heart."

"You're implying you have a mind?"

Dudley was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Snaptrap's voice.

"Of course Agent Puppy has a mind Killswitch, he's just out of his mind if he thinks he'll escape alive with his girlfriend."

"It's K-K-Keswick!"

"DOOM, attack!"

Francisco, Larry, and Ollie charged at the three TUFF agents. The Chief fought Francisco, Keswick fought Larry, and Dudley fought Ollie.

Dudley threw an uppercut at Ollie and sent him flying backwards. Then he got back up and retried to return a punch at Dudley. He quickly caught Ollie's right arm and twisted it until a snapping sound was audible. That weakened Ollie and made him slow down. Dudley finished him by jabbing him in the stomach nonstop and once in the face. That was enough to finally make him quit. He wiped some blood from his nose before he spoke.

"Agent Puppy, just stop!"

Everyone paused from fighting and turned to listen to Ollie.

"Then stop getting in my way from rescuing Kitty!"

"Alright fine, I was going to keep having fun and go along with this, but everything hurts like hell right now. I'm done with this stupid joke!" Ollie said as he bent over and coughed up some blood.

"Ollie, shut up!" Yelled Snaptrap.

Ollie became angry with Snaptrap. "No, do you see what your little prank has gotten me?" Ollie gestured to his injuries. "Enough is enough! This has gone far beyond unreasonable!"

Dudley looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Agent Puppy, I wasn't going to tell you this, but this whole situation is a prank. The bomb, your girlfriend being tied up, the detonator for the bomb, everything!"

Dudley looked angrier than ever and glared angrily at Snaptrap who now had a sheepish look on his face . "Is this true?"

Snaptrap cowered in fear by Dudley's new fearsome angry facial expression and faintly said "N-no."

"Then why the hell didn't you set off the bomb inside me? Go ahead. Do it." Dudley stood with his arms wide open and ready for the bomb to detonate. But to his expectation, Snaptrap simply shook his head.

Dudley spoke with an oddly clam tone. "You're smart to get others to do your dirty work, but you're too stupid to realize that you're affecting the wrong people, and over a prank nonetheless." Dudley took a few steps toward Snaptrap.

"No, Agent Puppy! Please don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you. That would make me no better than you, if not worse. I have something different in mind."

Dudley untied Kitty from the chair and unleashed her claws as soon as she could stand up. Snaptrap backed away from Dudley and Kitty as they were approaching to beat him down.

"Oh God, no! Not Agent Katswell! I find her temper more intimidating that you, Agent Puppy!"

"Trust me, I can make myself equal with her after this."

Kitty lunged first, striking Snaptrap with her claws. His face was cut up, leaving a scar above his left eye. She continued to scratch and claw at him and enjoyed hearing him scream in pain.

The beat down continued to get more bloody as Kitty took out all her anger on Snaptrap. She kept doing this until she thought her point was proven to never mess with her and Dudley's relationship again. She motioned to Dudley that it was his turn to teach Snaptrap a lesson.

"Get up."

Snaptrap felt too much pain to get up, so he laid there on the floor.

"I said GET UP!" Dudley sounded more fearsome this time, and he really meant it. Snaptrap could barely stand, knees weak, and Dudley threw punches at his body. Left, right, repeatedly.

He punched Snaptrap in the jaw and knocked some of his teeth out. Snaptrap felt too weak to even fight back, since Kitty made him lose stamina after clawing him so bad.

The only thing he did was wipe away blood from his mouth. Dudley jabbed him in the stomach so hard that it made Snaptrap throw up. He could barely stand now, and got on his knees.

"Oh come on! Take your punishment like a man!"

Snaptrap said nothing and refused to listen to Dudley.

"So that's how it's going to be?"

Dudley kicked him and made him lay on the floor in pain. Dudley kicked him some more, and once in the private area. Snaptrap gasped in pain and covered his private area.

Dudley and Kitty decided that was enough, and Snaptrap clearly got the message to leave them alone. The couple said nothing as they began to exit DOOM HQ, with The Chief and Keswick following them.

Ollie, Larry, and Francisco stared in awe at the TUFF agents, then walked over to see Snaptrap curled up on the floor in pain.

"I told you so, boss." Said Ollie.

Snaptrap said nothing and flipped Ollie off as he laid there in a puddle of blood.

Meanwhile, Dudley was driving the TUFF mobile back to HQ and the ride was silent for a while, until The Chief spoke up.

"Agent Puppy, your fighting was impressive. I never knew you were so brutal."

"When I have a heart full of anger, I feel like I have unnatural strength."

Kitty chimed in. "By the way, thanks for saving me back there, Dudley. Do you think Snaptrap clearly got the message to leave us alone?"

"Definitely. Incase he forgets, he will just have to look in the mirror at that big, ugly scar above his eye as a reminder."

"What if he _does _try anything again?" Asked Keswick.

"Then he's got a death wish." Replied Dudley. Everyone laughed as they drove off into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful August morning in Petropolis and Dudley was at work ten minutes early. It was a new trend for him because he learned his lesson ever since the whole incident with the bomb, which turned out to be a cruel prank played by Snaptrap. Ever since then, there hasn't been any activity reported from Snaptrap and other villains began to believe he's dead.

In that spare time before Kitty showed up, Dudley figured out ways how to propose to her. He didn't want to be the typical guy to get on one knee, hold a box with a ring in it and ask the usual question 'Will you marry me?' He wanted to be creative about proposing to her and make it special.

They have been dating for a while and the topic of marriage was never brought up between them. This is what bothered Dudley and it made him nervous about whether Kitty will accept his proposal or not, but that didn't stop him from finding a creative way to do it.

Keswick happened to be walking by when he heard Dudley talking to an invisible Kitty in his cubicle.

"Kitty, we've been dating for some time and I think it's time we should... never mind. I can already tell it's going to sound stupid."

Dudley was practicing the words to say and how he should say it before he got down to planning his creative proposal. Keswick covered his face while laughing so Dudley wouldn't hear him.

"Kitty, I am a Romeo to your Juliet... wait, what the hell am I saying? That sounds even more stupid."

Keswick couldn't hold it in any more and bursted out laughing, which surprised Dudley.

"Keswick? Were you listening to me the whole time?"

Dudley's only response he got was Keswick rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Okay Keswick, it's not that funny."

Dudley couldn't be more embarrassed in his life. Keswick was listening to him practicing for a marriage proposal, which sounded so pathetic, it was funny. It was normal for someone to spy on another at TUFF and that's what made it a creepy work environment. Dudley wished everyone would mind their own business. _  
_

"Agent Puh-Puppy..." Keswick finally formed some words after he settled down from laughing so hard. "Why would you use characters from a Sha-Sha-Shakespeare story as a comparison to your relationship with Kitty?"

"I don't know, it just came to my mind. Are you implying that you can do better?"

"No, but it sounds like you need some help."

"What do you know about marriage proposals? You're single!"

"That is t-t-true, but I can be more poetic about it."

"Being poetic is not really what I'm looking for. I want to propose, but I want to tell her with more than just words. I want to do something creative."

"But being p-poetic and descriptive is creativity."

Dudley face-palmed himself. "I don't think we're on the same page here. For example, let's say I wanted to create a message from fireworks in the sky that says 'Kitty, will you marry me?' That's my definition of being creative."

"Oh I g-g-got you now. But is that just an example? That sounds like a really good idea."

"Keswick, you have no idea how strong our relationship is. I can't describe how much I love her, but she really means the world to me. It has to be better than that."

Out in the the hallway, Kitty's voice was audible and she was talking to some of her co-workers and she was making her way to the cubicles.

"Keswick, we'll discuss this another time."

Keswick nodded and walked back to his lab.

Dudley quickly sat in his chair and acted like he was typing on his computer.

"Good morning Dudley!" Said Kitty cheerfully. She went behind him to wrap her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Kitty! How's the baby doing?"

"I didn't tell you that the ultrasound test revealed that I'm pregnant with two babies did I?"

"No, when did you find out?"

"I went to an ultrasound test yesterday and that's when the results showed that I'm pregnant with two babies. The doctor even said they are both very healthy. Too bad he won't tell me their genders. Although, he did tell me that I'm due some time next month."

"I think it's best that we should be surprised. Anyway, I'm so happy that the children are healthy and we can finally see them in one month. Have you been eating mainly vegetables and fiber foods?"

"Yeah. I just want our children to get used to nutrition."

"I'm glad you're doing this for their benefit. I see it also benefits you. You have a very nice figure."

Kitty smiled and kissed Dudley again. The kiss was cut short by The Chief's voice on the intercom.

"Agent Puppy, please report to my office for mission briefing."

"Duty calls."

"Dudley, are you sure you can handle these solo missions?"

"Yeah, I've been doing fine on my own. I'd rather have you stay here because these missions are getting more and more dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you while you're still pregnant. If a villain kicked you in the stomach and hurt the babies, I would make sure they won't do it again. I don't care if it's against the rules to murder a villain. Nobody will harm you or the babies."

Dudley gave Kitty a quick kiss, then rushed to The Chief's office. Kitty often missed fighting crime with Dudley, but the wait is worth it. Once she gives birth to their newborn children, she can get back in the action and help Dudley.

Dudley came in running through the door of The Chief's office.

"What kind of criminal activity is going on now, Chief?"

"The Chameleon is back and he's stealing CD's."

"He's back to committing more pointless crimes after he got the balls to show his face in public again? I don't know Chief I kind of feel like letting this one slide depending on what genre of music The Chameleon is stealing."

"He's stealing CD's of 90's hip-hop and rap."

"Okay, I'll arrest him because that kind of music means a lot to me."

"Wait Agent Puppy, let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Have you proposed to Agent Katswell yet?"

"No, but I need time to figure out how I'm going to do it."

"Don't spend too much time doing it. She'll think that you won't marry her and you got her pregnant just for the hell of it. She needs to know that you will support and love this family. Make sure you say that as your wedding vow."

Dudley nodded and took an elevator to the TUFF mobile. He reflected on The Chief's advice throughout the day. He wants to make this marriage proposal memorable and unique, but things like that must take some time to perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two in the morning and Dudley was awake in his room at his mom's house. He sat there at his desk staring at a piece of paper with barely readable erased words and a stubby pencil with a used up eraser. He was writing down some thoughts about how he was going to make his creative marriage proposal, but his ideas weren't good enough.

"_Maybe I'll think of something good in the morning."_ Dudley thought.

After three hours of rejecting one idea after another, he shut off his desk lamp and crawled into his race car bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in a few minutes. He began dreaming, but it was the worst dream he could ever have.

He appeared at the front door of Kitty's apartment in the hallway and knocked on it. There was no response after a minute, so he knocked some more. She still didn't answer so he tried the doorknob. To his surprise, the door opened.

He was completely shocked to see Kitty's apartment empty. It looked as though it has been vacant for quite some time. He didn't remember Kitty saying anything about moving out and this was all very confusing for him.

Since there was nothing more to see, he decided to leave. As he closed the door, he turned around and realized he wasn't in the hall of the apartment rooms anymore. He was in a living room of a stranger's house.

"_What the hell? Who's house is this?" Dudley thought._

Something seemed odd about the pictures hanging in the house. He could've sworn he saw pictures of Kitty and Eric, the water delivery guy together. Dudley thought he was seeing things and rubbed his eyes. The same shocking pictures of Kitty and Eric were still there.

"This can't be!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley, is that you?"

A familiar voice from the kitchen called Dudley's name and he followed it. He saw Kitty feeding the babies some oatmeal at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dudley." Kitty said cheerfully.

"Kitty, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those pictures of you and Eric in the living room! You're supposed to be with me!"

"Dudley, I know we dated years ago, but you never asked for my hand in marriage. You had your chance..."

Kitty was interrupted when Eric came downstairs.

"Hey, Didley is here!"

"It's Dudley!" Dudley retorted with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Dippy!"

"Eric, the newspaper was delivered on our front lawn, why don't you go get it? "

"I can't. This is Dippy's dream and there is no front lawn outside. The house is surrounded by a barrier of complete emptiness out there."

"Wait, you're telling me this is a dream? I can do whatever I want! I could even do this..."

Dudley kicked Eric in the groin and made him fall to the floor. This surprised Kitty and she went over to comfort Eric in pain. She kissed Eric and Dudley couldn't stand seeing them together. His whole world was crumbling and his poor heart shattered.

Eric got up and an angry expression on his face grew. Dudley started to run, but he was running incredibly slow.

"Oh come on! Why do I run so slow when I'm being chased by someone in my dreams!?"

Eric immediately caught up to Dudley and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt. Dudley began panicking and before Eric could hit him, he woke up and sat up quickly in bed. This time, he wasn't in his race car bed anymore. He seemed to be sleeping next to some weird looking buck toothed kid in a plain looking bed.

"What are you?" Dudley wondered loudly.

Little did Dudley know, this buck toothed kid is actually Timmy Turner, a human boy. Dudley's voice awakened Timmy and their gazes both met.

"Hey! You're not my dog! What did you do with Sparky?!"

"Look kid, I don't know who that is and I don't know who you are either. When I close my eyes, I''ll be gone, okay? This is just a dream I'm having within a dream."

Dudley went back to sleep and woke up in a different bed. He looked over to his left and it seemed like he was sleeping next to a boy who is the same species as Timmy. Dudley didn't know this is Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom.

"Oh come on! Another one of you?!" Said Dudley.

Danny heard Dudley speaking and woke up.

"How did I end up with a dog in my room?"

"Long story, kid. This is a dream so let's just put it that way."

"And you can talk too? This is one crazy dream."

"Tell me about it. One moment, I wake up, then I realize I'm still in a dream. This is the second time that's happened. I'm going to go back to sleep now and I hope I will really wake up in my own bed."

Next thing Dudley knew, he woke up and sat up in his real bed. He rubbed his forehead with his palm, breathed heavily, and tried to comprehend everything he experienced in his heart breaking and weird dream.

Dudley always believed that his dreams prophesied a future event in his life. Many dreams he had as a kid turned into a reality and that is why he believes he is some kind of prophet in his sleep. He worried that dream that he had will foretell what will happen if he doesn't get the chance to propose to Kitty. He hoped this wasn't the case when he "woke up" in different bedrooms of other cartoon characters.

He took that first part of his dream he had as a warning that he was running out of time to propose, so he went straight to his paper on his desk and began planning. Luckily it was Saturday, so he had a full weekend to think it through.

"_Now that my little_ '_Inception_'_ movie is over, I think I'll be able to write now_." Dudley thought.

"Wait a minute... movie!... that's it!"

His imagination sparked and he began writing away. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Even from the smallest mention of something he liked inspired him to come up with this creative idea.

This may be the most creative idea Dudley ever came up with. His idea involved a camcorder and a movie style written screenplay. He couldn't contain his excitement about his idea and he wanted to tell someone about it. He decided to call Keswick and let him in on Dudley's idea.

"H-hello?"

"Keswick, this is Dudley. I finally came up with the perfect proposal and you get to be part of it!"

"That's great Agent Puppy! Can I at l-l-least get an idea of what we're doing?"

It took a whole hour to thoroughly explain Dudley's idea and how Keswick will play an important role in it.

"I never th-th-thought I'd see the day when I'd call you a ga-ga-genius, but...that's a brilliant idea! I'll be in charge of the camcorder. What's the b-best time for me to come over there?"

"Noon sounds great."

"Okay. I'll gather my tri pod and other e-equipment and I'll be over there."

Keswick hung up and Dudley closed his flip phone.


	9. Chapter 9

This is it. Dudley's brilliant marriage proposal will be something to remember on every anniversary of his and Kitty's marriage. The whole skit was already filmed and sent to the Petropolis theater, where the proposal will take place. Luckily, the manager at the theater was nice enough to help Dudley.

Today is the day to put Dudley's plan into action. He was ready to ask Kitty the big question and he was nervous. He didn't show it but he had butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the off chance of Kitty refusing his proposal.

To go through all that trouble of making the proposal creative just to find out that Kitty refused in the end would be the biggest epic fail of the century. At TUFF, it was almost closing time, which means Dudley and Keswick can execute the plan.

"So you know what to do, Keswick?"

Keswick nodded. He was supposed to take Kitty as a friend to go see a movie. That is the first step of the plan. As Keswick walked closer to Kitty at her desk, he tried to speak, but only air escaped his mouth. He realized he never got over his fear of girls.

"_Oh my God! It's huh-high school all over again!" _Thought Keswick.

Keswick ran back to Dudley, who was in the TUFF snack room.

"Agent Puppy, I can't du-do it. I feel like I'm nineteen and just barely 'blossoming'."

"You mean you- never mind. Will you relax? It's not like you're going on a romantic date with her. Need I remind you that I am the one who's in a relationship with her and you're not?"

"Okay, okay. I tha-think I can do this now."

Keswick marched back to Kitty with courage. He felt like a macho type of guy going to ask a girl out to the movies as a friend. Keswick tapped Kitty on the shoulder and she became startled as she turned to face him.

"Oh, Keswick it's you. What's up?" Kitty asked as she grinned.

"I…"

Terror grew in Keswick again. He looked back at Dudley and gave Keswick an encouraging gesture of approval. Keswick turned back to Kitty and sighed.

"Look, I know we only see eye to eye as co-workers but I was wondering if you'd like to spend time with me as a friend after work. Maybe a movie?"

"You're right Keswick. Now that I think about it, I only hang out with you here at TUFF and discuss work-related things with you. We've never actually hung out as friends on our leisure time. Yes, I'll go watch a movie with you. What movie did you have in mind?"

"It's a suh-suh-surprise. See you at five this afternoon." Keswick smiled and winked before returning to Dudley.

"Well? I overheard that Kitty agreed to see a movie with you. How were you able to convince her?"

"I thought about my correlation with Kitty and how we socialize as co-workers, not friends. She took consideration in changing that. I couldn't just walk up to her and ask her to see a movie with me without a reason behind it."

"Keswick, you brilliant kangaroo... prairie dog… whatever you are! Remind me why you're still not in a relationship yet."

"Well, I won't lie. Relationships are tempting, so was getting on the Titanic, but look what happened there. That's why I'm single and proud of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and get ready."

Dudley went with Keswick to the elevator. Keswick pressed the call button for the elevator and waited in an awkward silence with Dudley. He thought of a way to start a conversation with Dudley to break the silence. As he was thinking, he remembered something important to give Dudley.

"Dudley, before I forget, I made a little gadget in my lab." Keswick handed Dudley a technologically enhanced shiny, silver wrist watch.

"This wrist watch will project the skit we filmed as a hologram. You'll need it so you can time the proposal just right."

Dudley took the watch and fastened it on his right wrist.

"Okay, thanks Keswick."

The elevator finally came. They both stepped in and Keswick pressed the button for the parking garage. The elevator ride didn't seem so awkward since Keswick finally spoke up.

Dudley didn't seem to feel awkward at all. He stood smiling as he gazed into space. He was in his own world thinking about himself and Kitty together having a happy family.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Before Keswick walked to his car, he shook hands with Dudley and wished him good luck. Keswick got in his car and took off in a hurry to get ready for the proposal.

Dudley ran to his car and zoomed out of the garage. Meanwhile, Kitty was the last to leave TUFF. She drove calmly to her apartment, unsuspecting that Dudley was going to propose to her that day, which would be the best day of her life.

When she arrived at her apartment, she took a shower, then changed into some casual clothing. She wore a purple dress and white high heels. She glanced over at the clock and realized she had fifteen minutes left before she had to leave. During that time, she looked at her pregnant belly and smiled.

"I can't wait for your arrival. Your daddy will be happy to see you as well."

She frowned after she said that.

"_The only problem is we're still not married yet. It's been months…_"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She picked up her cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

Keswick was on the other line. "Hey Kitty, I was wondering if you're ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm ready. So about this movie… can you at least give me a hint of what it's about?"

"Sorry Kitty. You'll have to find out when we get there."

Kitty smiled and said with a playful tone "Okay, I give up."

Keswick chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't be disappointed. I'll be there to pick you up."

Kitty closed her flip phone. Her curiosity grew about the mystery movie. She knew Keswick wanted to friendly bond with her, but she didn't know it was that bad. Meanwhile, Keswick contacted Dudley on his cell phone.

Dudley was putting on a nice suit when his cell phone rang.

"Dudley, I am on my way to pick up Kitty and take her to the theater. Now would be the best time to head over there."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know Keswick. Hi gee-gee!" Dudley hung up his phone.

Dudley finished putting on his nice suit before heading out to the theater. When he got there, he parked his car in a spot where Kitty wouldn't be able to identify his car, which would ruin the plan if she knew he was there.

Dudley sat in his car waiting for Keswick to show up with Kitty. A few minutes later, Dudley saw a light brown Prius park in a parking space four rows ahead of Dudley.

"_Yep, that's definitely Keswick's clown car._" Dudley thought. He also caught a glimpse of Kitty getting out of the car.

"Damn! She looks stunning!_" _Dudley said to himself. He continued to watch Kitty and Keswick walk up to the ticket window.

"This is weird." Said Kitty.

"What is weird?" Asked Keswick.

"There are very few cars here. The theater isn't very packed today."

"Hmmm. That is strange." Said Keswick pretending not to know what it was about.

"You know what else was strange today? There wasn't a single report of criminal activity."

"I guess the villains decided to take a day off."

Keswick and Kitty came closer to the ticket window. Luckily, the cashier knew what was going on today and recognized Keswick.

"Excuse me sir, we're here to see that _movie."_ Keswick said with a wink to the cashier at the ticket window.

"Oh, it's you." The cashier gave a piece of paper to Keswick with the theater number that the movie is playing in.

"Enjoy your movie."

Kitty gave Keswick a puzzled look. "What was that? Did you already pay for our tickets early in advance? And he knows who you are. Is he a friend of yours?"

"You could say that." Keswick smiled mischievously.

Keswick payed for popcorn and soda at the snack counter. They both walked in theater 12, which was where the proposal will take place. They walked up a large slope and on the right side was where the seats were.

Kitty and Keswick looked around for good seats and decided to sit in the front row. Keswick sat down and Kitty was about to sit next to him, but something caught her eye: the audience. The audience was filled with people she knew. The Chief, her mother, Dudley's mother, and the villains of Petropolis except for Snaptrap.

She turned around and sat down, then leaned over to Keswick and whispered "Keswick, everyone that I know is here! Especially Birdbrain, Fraser Fox, and The Chameleon! Maybe this is some kind of trap! Did you do all this just to bring me on a mission?"

Keswick smiled "Kitty, this is pure coincidence. Of course I wuh-want to spend time with you as a friend. Just relax and watch the film."

Kitty decided to listen to Keswick as ease off. After all, she trusted Keswick because he has always been truthful to her. The lights slowly faded out and the screen began playing a preview.

"_Oh great. I hate previews! Just play the movie that I've been anticipating to see already!" _Thought Kitty.

The preview began with slow romantic violin music. Suddenly, Keswick's voice was heard as he began narrating.

"This is a love story so true, it wasn't written. It's also a better love story than Twilight."

The camera then changed to Dudley and Kitty's mother having a conversation in her kitchen.

"I know my daughter getting pregnant before marriage wasn't her best choice, but as long as she is happy with you, then you have my blessing. You have to promise me you will treat her like a queen and help her take care of this baby."

"I will Ms. Katswell, I promise." Kitty's mom and Dudley stood up from their chairs and hugged.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go to her."

Dudley ran in excitement to his car and jumped in. Once he got it started, he hit the gas and raced to the theater. Keswick narrated again, but he changed his tone and voice to a deep action movie narrating voice.

"In a world where love is real, Dudley Puppy must answer the distress call of his woman's heart."

Kitty, who is now crying because she's so happy and surprised at the same time, turned to Keswick and whispered "You guys are so talented!"

"You shouldn't have said it yet. The best part is yet to come!"

Kitty smiled and looked back to the screen. Keswick's deep action movie narrator voice continued.

"He tried to reach for his cell phone and dropped it on the floor. Looks like action gets a new number."

Meanwhile, Dudley was watching the skit that was projected on his watch. It was almost time for Dudley to make his entrance, so he quickly got out of his car, grabbed a tiny box with a ring in it, and ran in the theater.

He stood waiting at the door of theater 12 while watching the skit. In the skit, Dudley pulled up in the parking lot of the theater, barged through the door, and stood in line for popcorn.

He waited patiently for the line to get shorter, which made the audience laugh. When he was finally next, he paid for popcorn, then sprinted to theater 12. He ate the whole bag of popcorn in one shot before throwing the bag away and opened the door.

The screen in the theater went black. Next thing the audience knew, Dudley appeared around the corner. He went up to Kitty and took her by the hand. He led her off the row of seats and stood in front of everyone.

He took out the tiny box from his pocket, opened it, then got on one knee. He took a deep breath before he asked her the question.

"Kitty Katswell, will you marry me?"

Kitty stared at the engagement ring in awe before accepting Dudley's proposal.

"Yes, I will marry you Dudley!"

Dudley and Kitty hugged and deepened their kiss. The whole audience cheered for the couple. Dudley's mother began wiping tears with her handkerchief.

"That's my boy. I knew you could do it." Peg said softly to herself.

"That was an amazing plan that you and Keswick formulated! You managed to execute it well!" Exclaimed Kitty as she had her arms wrapped around Dudley tightly.

"Thanks babe. I'm glad you were thrilled."

"Ehem." Said Keswick.

"What's the matter Keswick?" Asked Kitty.

"When is the wedding?" Keswick asked with a grin. Dudley and Kitty looked at each other, then back to Keswick.

"I think we should- oh! Ahh!" Kitty clenched in pain as she knelt down.

"Kitty!" Dudley knelt down to help Kitty. Everyone in the audience went over to see what was wrong.

"Dudley, I think the babies are coming!"

**Author's Note: I decided to continue this story and abandon the GTA story for now. I'm just not that hyped about it anymore. I got the marriage proposal idea from a video on YouTube. Search "The Best Marriage Proposal Ever." I took that idea because I liked it and changed it up a little.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dudley paced nervously back and forth in the hallway. He hated to hear Kitty scream in pain from inside the room as she was giving birth to their babies. He wanted to be by her side more than ever.

"Damn that doctor!" Dudley cursed quietly to himself.

The doctor didn't want Dudley to be in there because he might "get in the way." Dudley had every right to comfort Kitty in her time of need. He needed to reassure her that things will be alright. Dudley's anger grew each time he thought about the doctor's rude comment. He wanted to hit him if he had the chance.

Dudley stopped pacing back and forth in the hallway when he saw Keswick, The Chief, Ms. Katswell, Peg, and the villains turn the corner.

"Oh, hell no!" Dudley shouted when he saw Fraser Fox, The Chameleon, and Birdbrain holding presents.

"You three better scram!"

"But, Agent Puppy-" The Chameleon interjected before Dudley raised his voice.

"Look, I don't want you near Kitty or my children! I swear to God, if you lay one finger on either of them…" Dudley reached for his gun as a warning gesture.

"That's enough, Agent Puppy! What is the matter with you?!" The Chief scolded.

"No worries. We'll bounce." Said Fraser Fox. The three villains dropped their presents and walked away.

"Gosh, Dudley! Why are you being so hostile all of a suh-suh-sudden?" Asked Keswick.

"Yeah, and why aren't you in that room with my daughter?" Asked Ms. Katswell.

"Because I'm angry with that stupid doctor! He won't let me in! You have no idea how much I want to hold her hand right now…"

"So that's what this is about? You threatened to make those villains leave! Why? They agreed on TUFF terms that they would make peace with us for just today."

"Just one day? It's not worth it. Besides, that's not the point, Chief. I don't want them anywhere near my family. When my children get older, I don't want them to find out that Kitty and I work as secret agents."

Ms. Katswell put a hand on Dudley's shoulder. "You're so protective. I knew I could trust you with my daughter." Dudley couldn't help but give a half-hearted smile at her comment.

"Geez Dudley, you're sounding like me now. Circle of life, I guess." Said Peg in a teasing voice.

During that time of having a conversation, Dudley never realized that Kitty stopped screaming. A nurse stepped out of the room holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Puppy, you may see your children now."

"It's about time!" Dudley rudely shoved the nurse aside and walked quickly to the hospital bed that Kitty was laying down on.

"Dudley, you have to see them! They're so adorable and they look exactly like us!" Kitty squealed with joy. She gently handed a baby wrapped in a blue towel to Dudley.

"Let me guess, this one's a boy, right?"

"Yeah, the color of their towels represents their genders."

Dudley's temper went away and turned his frown into a smile as he watched his infant son sleep.

"I already thought of a name for him."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I think his name should be Adrian."

"That's a nice name. Why do you think his name should be Adrian?"

"Because my father's name was Adrian. He was a police officer and he was killed in a drive by shooting while he was on duty, at least that's what I heard. Strangely, there was no autopsy performed on his corpse."

"Oh, that's terrible! But I agree on the baby's name if you're using it as tribute to a dead relative."

"What do you think we should name our daughter?"

"I like the name Julia. Don't ask me why, but she just looks like her name would be Julia."

"That's a pretty name. Deciding names for the children was quicker than I thought."

Keswick, The Chief, Peg, and Ms. Katswell entered the room.

"There you all are! Come see our babies!" Said Kitty as she smiled. Everyone cooed at the sleeping babies.

"Dudley, I've been waiting for so long to have grandchildren. Thank you. So when can I babysit them?" Said Peg.

"Hey, we can take turns." Said Ms. Katswell as she held Julia.

"Well, congratulations you two. You've proposed and your children are born in one day."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Hey, you nuh-never answered my question. When is the wedding?"

"As of wedding plans, we'll discuss it on our own time. Right now, Kitty and I just want to spend a few days with our children."

Keswick smiled. "I understand. I'm glad you two will have a happy fuh-fuh-family."

Outside of the hospital, the TUFF agents and their relatives were unaware that they were being watched through binoculars from another building.

"I found them. My sister looks happy in there."

"Good."

"But Snaptrap, I can't harm her! Just look at her, she's happy having a family! I could never take that away from her!"

"Carmen, those two deserve what's coming to them. Besides, I want them to be emotionally hurt, not physically. Which is worse." Snaptrap said as he made an evil grin.

"I told you already, I go by the name "Karma." I think this was a mistake helping you! I'll go back to serving my own needs!" Carmen started walking away.

"Careful now. You know exactly what I'll do to Agent Katswell when you're not there to control me. You don't want me to do this job myself."

"So all of a sudden I'm in charge of what you do?"

"You're more of a restraint to my anger. That's why you can't get out of this deal now."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to use your magic and stir up some trouble within the Katswell-Puppy family. You went to Hogwarts, right?"

"I attended the Abracademy magic school!"

"Whatever! Anyway, if you accept, I'll give you twenty grand."

Snaptrap pulled out two fat stacks of money wrapped in rubber bands from his leather jacket. Carmen begrudgingly took it from him and avoided looking at Snaptrap's ugly scar above his left eye. She decided to look at the money pensively instead. She knows she wants revenge on Kitty, but she is still family- the only one she has besides her mom.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed since Kitty gave birth to her and Dudley's children. During that time, they discussed plans and decided that they would both chip in to buy a two story house in a peaceful suburban neighborhood.

In that neighborhood, a moving truck with the "Haul Your Shit" company logo was parked outside the house. Two apes who work for the company were helping Dudley unload boxes and furniture.

"Just set those boxes in the living room." Ordered Dudley to the two apes.

"That's the rest of it, Mr. Puppy." One of the apes said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Much appreciated. You two may leave now."

Kitty and Dudley spent the afternoon unloading possessions from boxes. Meanwhile, a maroon car with dark tinted windows slowly cruised down the street and slowly halted a few feet across the street from Dudley and Kitty's house. The driver reached for her cell phone and dialed Snaptrap's number.

"Hello?" Snaptrap finally answered.

"I found the location of their house. It wasn't easy, but I had to do some hacking in their real estate agent's website."

"Impressive. Now listen, I bought the house next door to Agent Puppy and Katswell's house for you on the left. You will use this house as a base of operations. Don't move in there just yet. You don't want to be caught in the middle of the act." Snaptrap hung up.

Dudley and Kitty finally finished unpacking. "Wow, I'm exhausted." Exclaimed Kitty as she panted. "Dudley, why don't we go out to a restaurant for dinner? I'm too tired to cook tonight."

"Sounds great."

"I'll get Adrian and Julia."

Kitty went upstairs to Adrian and Julia's room to get them into their car seats. She entered their room and found them sound asleep in their cribs.

"_They've got the right idea. I'm a bit tired myself._" Thought Kitty as she picked up Julia, then Adrian without waking them up.

Carmen sat in her car impatiently and tapped her claws on the driver side door. She became drowsy as she waited a good length of time until she saw silhouettes of Dudley and Kitty turn off lights in the living room window. She heard muffled voices of Dudley and Kitty conversing before they got in their car and drove away.

With a mischievous grin, Karma opened her door and quietly sprinted toward the Katswell-Puppy house. She hopped over the brick wall and landed gracefully in the backyard. She went around to the backdoor and knelt down towards the nearest vent installed on the side of the house.

Karma pulled out a Phillips screwdriver and began to loosen the screws on the vent. After every screw came off, she pulled out the vent. She pulled out a spherical device from her cloak and activated the side buttons before setting it inside the vent.

Karma put the vent back on with the screws back in place. She then ran back to the wall and climbed over it. As she walked with a quick pace to her car, she pulled out her cell phone to contact Snaptrap.

"Did you set up the sound emitting device?"

"Yes. Nobody is home so I had no trouble."

"In that case, now would be a good time to move in that house. Be sure that the monitor in the house is picking up a signal from the sound emitting device."

"Okay but you never told me what I'm going to do here."

"Really? I thought we went over this. What we are doing is convincing Katswell and Puppy that their new house is haunted. You do this by talking into the monitor, which disguises your voice."

"So you're telling me that I'm just part of your old childish games? This is pathetic! Why don't you commit a _real _crime for once?" Karma said with an annoyed tone.

"As long as you're getting paid to do it, you shouldn't be complaining!" Snaptrap hung up.

Karma closed her phone and started grabbing boxes from her car. She headed towards her pre-paid home and set them down.

"I think I'll skin Snaptrap alive after I'm through with this task." Karma said as she went back for more boxes. A couple hours passed and she was finally done unloading and unpacking items. Then she went to turn on the monitor that was already sitting in the living room.

The monitor's green screen flashed on with an icon at the top corner of the screen that indicates the signal's strength. Karma looked at the microphone and tapped on it to make sure it worked.

As she tapped it, the screen projected yellow sound waves that were echoing throughout the Katswell-Puppy house. Once she was satisfied with her work, she turned off the screen and flopped back on her couch to get some rest.

The next morning, Karma awoke and reached for her phone to check the time.

10:32 AM

She also noticed that she missed a call from Snaptrap and a voice mail. She decided to listen to it even though she was already tired of the task she was given to her.

"Hey Karma, I forgot to tell you to set up hidden surveillance cameras in the house to monitor Katswell and Puppy's reactions. I sent some henchmen to deliver the package of surveillance cameras to your doorstep. I don't expect you to set them up soon, but get it done."

Karma sighed with disgust as she closed her phone and set it on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Screw his technology."_ Carmen thought to herself. "_If he wants something done, I'll do it my way."_

She got one of her boxes packed with her personal belongings and opened it. She took out and orb and placed it on the table. She also took out a spell book, which is used in order to make the orb work.

Every spell in the book is written in a foreign language. This is because the book originated in Europe during the time period of the Salem Witch Trials.

Although historians are skeptical of whether or not witchcraft really existed, this book was the only proof of witchcraft's existence and was kept secret for centuries. The book was perfectly preserved all this time and Karma was able to buy it off the Black Market for the right price. It's ancient smell and words written in ink is evident enough of it's authenticity.

With this book, she could command spirits and demons to spawn and do her bidding, change somebody's luck or how they behave, and a step-by-step guide on how to perform occult rituals of different cultures. She felt like a Goddess with all this power in her possession.

Karma looked at the book with fascination and wondered how much chaos she could cause. But she only decided on one rule: She would never use her magic to physically harm her sister, but only to go through with Snaptrap's prank.

Karma turned to the page that gave a step-by-step guide on how to activate the orb and use it as surveillance. The first few directions required only red wax candles to be placed in a triangular form around the orb.

Spreading an unbroken circle of salt around the orb was the next step. Subsequently, turning off all the lights and reciting a few words in a foreign language were the final steps.

Karma did everything as follows until she got to turning off the lights. However, there were no lights on at the time. Except for the morning sunlight shining through the windows. She quickly got up to close the curtains and sat back down.

She struck a match and lit each candle one at a time. She took a deep breath and got comfortable before she began reciting a foreign phrase as follows in the book.

"_Mortis il tiera sienthos."_

The orb dimly began glowing a greenish blue light and became brighter like watching a car's headlights come closer. The light emitting from the orb eventually illuminated the entire living room.

"Show me the Katswell-Puppy family." Karma said to the orb.

The orb began fusing mist along with the greenish blue light and eventually projected the family sitting down eating breakfast at their kitchen table.

"Pass the syrup to me please, Dudley." Said Kitty.

Dudley, with his mouth stuffed with bacon and pancakes mumbled something inaudible, but can only be interpreted as a sign of acknowledgement.

Before Kitty took a bite of her pancakes soaked with syrup, she picked up a spoon and scooped some baby food from a jar and tried to feed it to Julia, which she refused to eat at first.

Kitty laughed. "Okay, here comes the plane." She motioned the spoon to Julia's mouth while making a plane noise. Julia smiled in amusement and opened her mouth. The food was not chewable so Julia reluctantly swallowed it.

Dudley saw this as an opportunity to be funny. "Kitty, could you pass some of that baby food to me, please?" Kitty passed it over and Dudley began to feed Adrian with it.

"Okay Adrian, here comes the pimped-out Lamborghini." Dudley began beat boxing as he made an up-and-down motion with the spoon. Kitty and Adrian began laughing, which made Adrian vulnerable to getting his mouth fed.

This all seemed too heart-warming to Karma. She even found it in her dark heart to chuckle a little. Her amusement for watching the family at the breakfast table was interrupted by Karma's cell phone ringing.

The electronic device disturbed the summoning of the ancient orb. The projection of the Katswell-Puppy family flashed off. Irritated, Karma picked up her phone and realized Snaptrap was calling her, which really made her blood boil.

"What!?"

"You should really watch your tone."

"What is it, Snaptrap?"

"Did you get my voice message?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, my goons reported to me that you didn't even touch the package. It's still on your front porch. I at least know for sure that you've bugged the house with that sound emitting device because my goons made sure you did that too."

"Now you're saying you don't trust my word?" Karma's anger grew.

"Right you are. Especially if you're not making an effort to put those surveillance cameras in the house too. How exactly are you going through with this mission without them?"

"I'm using my orb."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"You already bought those cameras before you informed me about it, remember!?"

"Oh that's right. Never mind. I'm sending some goons to come pick it up. Don't be alarmed when you hear footsteps on your front porch." Snaptrap hung up.

"He's really getting on my nerves now." Karma said to herself out loud.

Karma's stomach began to growl. She decided to eat some of the food that Snaptrap already supplied her with so that she wouldn't have to go out into the public to buy food. She opened one of the food boxes and only found boxes of breakfast cereal.

"What a cheap son of a-"

She also noticed that there was only one brand of cereal, which made it worse.

"Oh, come on!"

After Karma made herself a bowl of cereal, she sat down at her couch to eat it. She then decided to open one curtain to get a view of the Katswell-Puppy house.

The more she stared at it, the more she felt bad for spying on her sister. Especially doing it for the same heartless idiot who tried to interfere with Kitty and Dudley's relationship.


End file.
